Alyssa Mopyr
Appearance Alyssa is a pale women, favoring her mother greatly. Her hand are calloused from her fervent practice with the sword. She wears short robes and trousers. Dark hair sprouts from her head, but it is dyed a pale gold. A small nose dots her elfen features, but stormy grey-blue eyes meet other's gaze. A small scar beneath her lip is faintly visible from when she bit it rough housing as a child. She stands shorter than most men, but not by much. The sword Devotion ''is ever present at her back and from it's pommel hangs a golden pendulum. Childhood When she was born Alyssa was the third daughter of Thoricho Mopyr, and first child of his second wife Allendria Mopyr. Thoricho had previously lost his only son and first wife to the Green Plague. Hoping to replace his lost male heir Thoricho was originally disappointed to have Alyssa. After an incident with Baelor Targaryen where he tried to show of his sword fighting techniques and subsequently hit Alyssa, resulting in the scar below her lip, Thoricho took it upon himself to teach Alyssa to fend for herself. This single pursuit spun into a multitude of different educations for Alyssa. From fighting and politics to art and trade, Thoricho bestowed his knowledge upon young Alyssa and eventually found her to be a suitable heir for his House despite her unfortunate gender. While Archon of Tyrosh, Thoricho Mopyr had a great hall created in the city to represent his family's new status. Always a patron of the arts, Thoricho hired the great architect Sirrentio to construct his new manse. Watching Sirrentio work and design sparked Alyssa's interest in engineering, and Sirrentio oft gave her problems to solve and components to tinker with. After the contruction of the Mopyr manse was completed Thoricho was a permanent patron of Sirrentio allowing him to stay inside the manse, and continue to tutor Alyssa. Thoricho had planned to name Alyssa his heir apparent upon her sixteenth nameday, and had a special pendulum engraved as a symbolic present. He only told Alyssa's mother Maella and his brother Karich of his decision. On the morning of her sixteenth nameday Alyssa awoke to find that her beloved father had passed in the night, and her mother had taken her own life in sorrow. After Thoricho's death Kisech Mopyr, son of Karich Mopyr, was named Lord of the House and recieved the sword ''Devotion. While she and her sisters were preparing their mother and father's bodies for burial, they discovered the pendulum clutched within his fist, and the inscription upon it which read: May this help guide my daughter Alyssa and the House she is to lead. Knowing the pendulum was not proof enough on its own Alyssa and her sisters kept her claim to the Lordship a secret. A year after his appointment Kisech Mopyr lost Devotion to a trade captain in a foolish gamble, and the sword was lost to the family. Alyssa set out from Tyrosh to find and return Devotion to her family. Journey of Devotion Alyssa began her journey and soon heard rumors of a Mercenary Captain in Slaver's Bay who held a Valyrian Steel sword. She soon came upon the Silver Guild, there she met Captain Maerraro Sathmantes who informed her that Captain-General Donovar Webber carried the sword Truth and Devotion was nowhere to be found. While travelling with the Silver Guild Maerraro helped begin her training in sword fighting. During this time she heard of a pirate captain known for wielding a Valyrian Steel blade. Alyssa followed burned ships, and fearful tales of the Captain until she finally caught up with him at the ports of Braavos. Alyssa climbed aboard the Thief's Razor and upon seeing Captain Sirric toting Devotion ''challenged him to a duel for the weapon. In exchange Captain Sirric demanded she stay on board as his bondwoman if she lost. Despite her training with Maerraro, Alyssa lost the duel quickly and reluctantly accepted her punishment. She served Captain Sirric for three days at sea, but on the fourth day the Captain attempted to force himself upon her. Alyssa refused him, but when he tried to kiss her, she bit out his tongue in a frenzy. As the captain stood trying to scream as blood filled his throat, Alyssa grabbed ''Devotion, and fled to the deck, throwing a barrel overboard and following quickly after she slipped into the dark sea. Despite fervent searching by Captain Sirric, Alyssa vanished in the night and drifted for two days, until the crew of the Scorched Feather ''pulled her from the sea. Even in her half-drowned state Alyssa refused to relinquish her grip on the sword for even a moment. Though many wished to take the sword from her and sell it the First Mate Chargyus staunchly refused and let her keep ''Devotion. ''Not one to believe in charity Captain of the ''Scorched Feather, Phyorix demanded that she help aboard the ship, and Alyssa quickly learned from her new friend Chargyus how to sail, and to plot courses across the sea. After four months at sea, with the crew of the Scorched Feather Alyssa was a seasoned sailor, and she left the ship at the port of Myr, as she left, she revealed herself to be of House Mopyr and asked Chargyus to stay as her companion while she traveled home and he accepted. In Myr, Alyssa met Asha Nohiar, her Father Tychor, and her brother Vario. Alyssa learned much from Tychor, and his support of Nohiar as his heir strengthened Alyssa's resolve to take back her own house. Eager to not lose another duel, Alyssa trained with Vario in the use of Devotion becoming a talented warrior in the months she travelled with the Nohiar Family. Throughout the trade missions of the Nohiar family, Chargyus continued to teach Alyssa the ways of the sea, Alyssa swore that his loyalty and help would be greatly rewarded. A House at War Upon hearing news of the first attacks on Lys, Alyssa returned home to Tyrosh with all haste. She strode into the great hall of House Mopyr with Devotion unsheathed, named her Uncle Karich and her Cousin Kisech usurpers citing her father's pendulum gift as proof of her claim, and challenged Kisech to single combat for leadership of the House and for possession of Devotion. Kisech agreed and the duel commenced, Alyssa eventually won holding her cousin at sword point and claimed the right to rule. Her first act as new leader of House Mopyr was to have her Uncle executed for his betrayal and murder of her mother. She carried the sentence out herself running him through with her blade. Trying to appease her family she spared Kisech believing him to have no knowledge of the murder and merely being used as a pawn by his father. Wishing to keep House Mopyr appearing strong, and hoping to repair relations within her house, Alyssa appointed Kisech to rule in her stead as she left to lead the Mopyr Fleet in the coming conflict. Chargyus was appointed as captain of the warship Victor's Blade ''and Alyssa took command of the ''Maelstrom. ''Both sailed under the flag of the Aelor Targaryen during the Duel of the Dragons. Though many of the captains questioned Alyssa's leadership at the beginning of the war, her decisive orders and confidence combined with her sailing skill soon cultivated respect among her men. Alyssa distinguished herself at The Island of Serpents Skirmish, after seeing the ship of Tychor Nohiar go down, she rallied together the fleets of Mopyr and Nohiar and attempted a counter-offensive to retrieve Tychor, sadly by the time she beat back the Blackfyre fleet Tychor had already been lost, but her courage and leadership were proven that day. Alyssa continued to serve as a fleet commander for the remainder of the war, gradually making a name for herself as a competent commander. After the death of the former Minister of the Fleets, Alyssa requested to be and was appointed as the new Minister, both for her actions in the war, and her Father's close relation to the Targaryens. Since this time she has served both as head of House Mopyr and Minister of Fleets, and remains such to this day. Timeline '''256 AC- '''Alyssa is born to Thoricho and Allendria Mopyr '''262 AC- '''Alyssa bites through her lip while rough housing '''264 AC- '''Sirrentio begins building the Mopyr manse and tutoring Alyssa '''272 AC- '''Alyssa's father and mother die on her sixteenth nameday '''273 AC- 'Devotion ''is lost by Kisech Mopyr in a gamble to a trade captain, Alyssa leaves two moons after in pursuit of the sword '''273-4 AC- '''Alyssa finds the Silver Guild and meets Captain Maerraro Sathmantes and travels with the Silver guild for some time, training with Maerraro in the way of the sword '''274 AC- '''Alyssa finds and duels Captain Sirric for ''Devotion, she looses, but steals the weapon when Captain Sirric tries to rape her and escapes overboard. '274-5 AC- '''Alyssa is found by the crew of the ''Scorched Feather and travels with them learning how to sail '275 AC- '''Alyssa leaves the ''Scorched Feather ''upon arrival at Myr, with Chargyus in tow she meets Asha Nohiar and her family. '''275 AC-' Alyssa continues her training in the way of the sword under Vario Nohiar, and sailing with Chargyus, while travelling with Asha and her father Tychor. '''276 AC- '''Hearing rumors of the war, Alyssa travels back to Tyrosh and claims rulership of House Mopyr by defeating Kisech in a duel, and has her uncle Karich executed. '''276 AC- '''House Mopyr assists the Targaryen forces in the Duel of the Dragons, Alyssa displays her aptitude for leadership in The Island of Serpents Skirmish. '''276 AC- '''After the war ends, Alyssa is named the new Minister of Fleets for the Kingdom of the Three Daughters Category:House Mopyr Category:Tyroshi Category:Essosi Category:The Council of Seven